


A Thousand Times Careful

by Tabithian



Series: Nine Lives [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not remember asking for your help, thief!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to zombie apocalypse, but then this happened. *hands*

The problem with being a thief - bandit, rogue, scoundrel - is that you don't always get the memo when someone decides today would be a good day to try out a new kind of mind control. Fortunately there are times when things like that aren't all that difficult to figure out. 

It helps that the people under the mind control are slow-moving out from a height. Also, the fact that Tim spots Robin fighting a cluster of them in an old warehouse on his way to meet Selina is a bit of a tip-off that _something_ is going on, mind control or not.

"You sure know how to show a guy a good time!" Tim grins as he sweeps the feet out from under a lumbering behemoth of a man. On the other side of the room Damian is doing his best with his share of the mindless hoard, but they're outnumbered and the only real option is retreat. (Perhaps the only real piece of good news for them is that the mind controlled masses are slow. Zombie slow.)

Damian growls, not at the figures shambling towards them, but at _Tim_ , always such a charmer that one.

"I do not remember asking for your help, thief!"

Tim smiles, back flipping away from a clumsy swing of an arm from his behemoth. "Oh, handsome," and Tim does love the look Damian gets on his face when he calls him that, "you never need to ask." 

That gets him another inarticulate growl, and gives Damian a handy little surge of rage that gets Damian clear for the moment. "Why are you here, thief?"

Tim opens his mouth to answer, eyes going wide when one of Damian's lugs rears up from the pile of downed opponents. One large, meaty hand closes on Damian's cape, _pulling_ , sharp, vicious, ripping Damian off his feet to fling him through the air towards Tim before either of them can react, sending through the wall of the managers office. 

They land badly, Tim gaining a few more bruises and aches for his collection, as well as an armful of Damian. "My, my, my," Tim says, unable to help the smirk. "You're certainly growing up nicely."

Damian growls, deliberately elbowing Tim as he stands. "Flea-bitten stray," he snaps, like that's the worst insult he can come up with. 

Tim climbs to his feet, tired, aching. He's not a fighter, not like Batman and his birds. "You know, little bird," Tim smiles at the glare that gets him, moves closer to Robin and reaches for his cape. Slowly, carefully, and wonder of wonders, Damian allows it. 

"This," Tim runs a finger along the edge of Damian's cape, dirty and ragged. "Is going to get you killed if you're not careful." One of the things, actually, but for today's purposes, Tim will go with this. "I think your friend demonstrated why," Tim adds, when Damian's expression turns mutinous.

"This time," Damian growls, shedding his cape. "Only this time." As though Tim's asked for his first born child instead.

Tim rolls his eyes, going still when Damian's friend smashes the office window and _roars_ , animalistic.

"[There's a book I want you to read when this is over, you might find it enlightening.](http://www.amazon.com/Zombie-Survival-Guide-Complete-Protection/dp/1400049628/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1317659772&sr=1-1)" If nothing else, the thought of Damian reading it is entertaining enough.

Damian sneers - still a charmer. "Enough talk, thief."

Tim smiles, shows his teeth. "Next time," he slides a look at Damian. "I choose the spot for our date." he feels laughter welling up as Damian sputters – surprised and angry and confused - _perfect_ , and as far as not-quite-dates go, this one really isn't so bad.


End file.
